Lost Jarusalam
by Chiharu Caron
Summary: Beberapa chara  saya buat sendiri begitu pula dengan jalan ceritanya yang sedikit terinspirasi dari guilty crown. Mungkin ada beberapa bagian yang mirip sama anime guilty crown. Tapi gak semuanya. Ini tentang Shion dkk yang mencari Lost Jarusalam.
1. Chapter 1

-Luar angkasa, The Elsa-

"Kalian sedang menonton apa?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut merah mengagetkan 2 orang yang tengah asik menonton sesuatu dari layar monitor.

"Li.. Little Master! Jangan mengagetkan kami." ucap laki-laki berambut kuning kecoklatan yang memakai alat komunikasi ditelinganya.

"Jadi kalian sedang menonton apa, Tony, Hammer?" ulang laki-laki yang dipanggil little master itu. "Ayo perbesar kelayar utama!" perintah si little master.

"Ada apa?" tanya seorang wanita berambut silver masuk bersama beberapa orang ke dock.

"Kenapa semuanya kesini?" tanya si little master.

"Kami dengar berisik-berisik.. Jadi kami semua kesini, apa lagi Shion merasa kalian sangat berisik." jelas laki-laki berambut coklat madu sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Tony dan Hammer menonton sesuatu sambil tersenyum bahagia.. Aku curiga.. Jadi aku menyuruh mereka memindahkan video itu kelayar utama." jelas si little master. "Baiklah.. Kalian tunggu apa lagi? Ayo perbesar!" perintahnya sekali lagi.

"Baik-baik Jr-sama." ucap Hammer agak menyindir, dengan ligat Hammerpun memindahkan video yang ia tonton tadi kelayar utama.

"Gadis yang manis.." puji Nigredo begitu melihat kelayar utama yang ternyata menayangkan video bernyanyi seorang wanita berambut pink pucat pada bagian atas rambutnya dan setengahnya lagi berwarna pink gelap berpadu dengan manis, serta berbola mata merah tengah bernyanyi memakai baju hitam dan duduk disebuah crystal.

"Dia ini pendatang baru di dunia musik." jelas Tony.

"Pendatang baru?" tanya Jr.

"Iya.. Dia baru saja masuk dunia musik 2 hari yang lalu tapi lagunya langsung menepati posisi pertama. " jelas Tony yang sepertinya banyak tau tentang si gadis

"Tapi dia terlihat sangat pro ya." puji Shion. "Entah perasaanku saja.. Tapi ketika aku melihat dia.. Aku seperti melihat.. Momo." ucap Shion lagi.

"Itu tidak mungkin Momo.. Momo bermata kuning sedangkan gadis ini bermata merah." ucap Jr tidak setuju.

"Terserahmu saja.. Inikan hanya pendapatku." ucap Shion berang.

"Ah.. Ada panggilan dari pusat." ucap Hammer.

"Pindahkan kelayar utama." perintah Jr.

"Baik." ucap Hammer patuh

"Itulah penampilan dari M..." langsung terputus dan diganti dengan wajah seseorang yang sangat dikenal mereka semua.

"Adaapa Helmer?" tanya Jr langsung pada pria yang ada di layar.

"Kembalilah ke Second Miltia.. Pecarian kalian sebaiknya dihentikan dulu.. Apalagi The Elsa butuh perbaikan."saran Helmer.

"Ya.. Aku rasa kami memang butuh itu, Little Master." ucap Matthews sang kapten The Elsa.

"Akan aku pertimbangkan." ucap Jr.

"Baiklah." ucap Helmer kemudian memutus contac.

"A.. GYAAAA!" teriak Hammer melihat radar yang berada dilayarnya.

"Adaapa?" tanya Jr kaget.

"G.. G.. G.. GNOSIS!" seru Hammer.

"Gnosis?" seru semuanya kaget.

"Dan dia mengarah ke.. SINI!" seru Hammer detik itu juga 2 ekor genosis masuk kedalam kokpit The Elsa.

"Little Master! AWAS!" seru semuanya ketika gnosis itu bersiap menyerang Jr setelah pistol yang ada ditangan Jr direbut.

Jr menutup matanya. Saat dia tidak merasakan apa-apa, Jrpun membuka matanya. Siluet bayangan seorang gadis samar-samar terlihat. Gadis itu menyentuh gnosis tersebut, gnosis itupun menghilang bersamaan dengan si gadis.

"Ta.. Tadi itu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tony bingung.

"Yume.. Apa tadi kamu merekamnya?" tanya Shelley.

"..." Yume hanya diam seakan tidak mendengar pertanyaan Shelly.

"Yume?" tanya KOS-MOS memanggil Yume.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak melihatnya." ucap Yume kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Ada apa dengan Yume?" tanya Allen bingung.

"Oo.. Kapten.. Kita hanya punya bahan bakar untuk kembali ke Second Miltia." ucap Tony membuyarkan omongan Jr.

"Little Master.. Kita memang harus kembali." ucap Mary kemudian.

"Tapi.." Jr berusaha menolak.

"Kapten.. Kita ke Second Miltia." ucap Nigredo ambil alih.

"Baiklah. Tony! Second Miltia!" perintah Matthews.

"Aye sir!" ucap Tony mulai memutar arah The Elsa.


	2. Chapter 2

20XX, Scientia lab.

"Momo! Chief Momo!" panggil seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat senada dengan warna bola matanya menggunakan baju Vector mengejar chiefnya yang menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang sekaligus membagikan tanda tangannya.

"Owh.. Miyuki-san." ucap wanita cantik yang dipanggil Momo itu kemudian menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Hah... The.. The.. The.." ucap Miyuki tersendat-sendat akibat nafasnya yang belum teratur.

"Tenanglah Miyuki-san.. Ucapkan perlahan-lahan." ucap Momo mengelus pelan punggung Miyuki.

"The Elsa sudah kembali!" ucap Miyuki setelah nafasnya kembali teratur.

"Benarkah?" ucap Momo ingin memastikan.

"Ya, mereka ada di bandara." ucap Miyuki dan detik berikutnya Momopun berlalu pergi setelah melihat jamnya.

"Apa mereka menemukan Lost Jarusalam?" tanya Momo antusias.

"So.. Soal itu.. Mereka belum menemukannya." ucap Miyuki lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku kesana dulu ya. Aku ingin menemui Yume" ucap Momo sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Miyuki. "Maaf ya.. Aku ada urusan.. Sebagai gantinya.. Ini.. Aku berikan tiket ini." ucap Momo kepada beberapa orang yang terus mengerubunginya sambil membagikan beberapa lembar tiket yang ada ditangannya.

"Sepertinya chief sudah sangat rindu dengan Juli-san dan teman-teman The Elsanya. Walaupun tidak kelihatan atau dugaanku salah mengingat Chief Momo yang memorynya belum seutuhnya kembali." ucap seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di belakang Miyuki.

"Togashi! Jangan mengagetkanku begitu!" hardik Miyuki yang terlonjak kaget mendengar suara teman satu tempat kerjanya itu.

"Maaf.. Maaf.." ucap Togashi menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Chief Momo pasti sangat rindu dengan mereka.. Mengingat dia baru terbangun dari tidur panjangnya 2 hari yang lalu setelah 5 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu, kemudian dia memulai kerjanya lagi dengan kita. Dia tidak sempat mengucapkan sampai jumpa lagi pada Shion dan yang lainnya saat mereka akan pergi mencari Lost Jarusalem." ucap Miyuki menatap Togashi.

"Yeah, baiklah saatnya kita kembali ke tempat kerja.." ucap Togashi melihat jam tangannya.

"Apa kita tidak menyambut Shion dan yang lainnya?" tanya Miyuki memelas.

"Kita bisa bertemu mereka nanti." ucap Togashi lalu berlalu pergi di ikuti Miyuki di belakangnya dengan keadaan lemas.

"Akhirnya kita kembali.." ucap Shion yang melakukan peregangan-peregangan ringan mengusir pegal-pagalnya.

"Tapi kita tidak mendapatkan apa-apa.." ucap Jr. kesal juga dengan hasil yang tidak ada perkembangan dan terpaksa kembali mengingat keadaan The Elsa.

"Jangan begitu Rubedo.. Setidaknya kita menambah pengalaman bersama." ucap seorang gadis manis berambut coklat dengan mata emerald meletakkan tangannya dipundak Jr..

"Jangan panggil aku Rubedo, Sakura.. " ucap Jr. menatap Sakura.

"Hahahha.. Maaf-maaf.. habis aku lebih suka memanggilmu Rubedo ketimbang Jr.

"Pacarannya nanti saja." sindir seorang laki-laki berambut putih berbola mata ungu berwajah mirip dengan Jr.

"Albedo!" bentak Jr yang tidak enak dengan tatapan dari yang lainnya.

"Berkat Momo.. Little Master akhirnya bisa tertawa lagi ya." ucap Mary berbisik pada kakaknya, Shelley.

"Yeah.. Momo berhasil mengembalikan Albedo-san, Nigredo-sama, Citrine-san, dan Sakura-san kesisi Little Master. Walaupun berakhir dengan Momo yang harus berubah menjadi cristal akibat melakukan link khusus itu." ucap Shelley menatap Jr dan Albedo yang bertengkar hebat.

"Lalu sisi lainnya.. Akhirnya Little Master tidak lagi berbadan kecilkan." ucap Mary yang menahan tawa.

"Yeah.. Itu sudah pasti mengingat Little Master juga terkena efek dari link Momo.. Sekarang Little Master sudah menjadi manusia seutuhnya begitu juga dengan adik-adiknya." ucap Shelley.

"Rubedo.. Terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku ikut penerbangan The Elsa untuk mencari Lost Jarusalem.. Sangat menyenangkan.. Kalau kalian akan memulai lagi pencarian beritahu aku ya" ucap Sakura mencium pipi Jr sebagai tanda terima kasihnya saat mereka semua akan beranjak pergi.

"Tentu saja." Jr lalu memberikan cengiran khasnya.

BRUK!

"Ah? Ma.. Maafkan aku." ucap seorang gadis berambut pink membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Su.. Sudahlah chief.. Tidak apa-apa.. Aku juga salah tidak melihatmu." ucap seorang laki-laki memakai baju vector. "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, chief. Aku merusakkan connection gear-mu. Aku minta maaf." ucap laki-laki itu membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa.. connection gear itu bisa aku dapatkan lagi dari vector.. Sudahlah.. Tidak apa-apa." ucap gadis itu lalu mengambil connection gearnya yang tergeletak dan sepertinya rusak.

"Mana bisa begitu chief.. Aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan memintakanmu connection yang baru, chief Momo." ucap laki-laki itu kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Ah.. Tidak us... Hah.." ucap Momo berusaha menghentikan bawahannya itu. "Yang membuat connection gear inikan aku.. Jadi aku bisa memperbaikinya.." ucap Momo lirih kemudian menyimpan connection gearnya.

"Momo?" panggil Shion tak percaya.

"Huh?" Momo hanya menatap seorang wanita yang melambaikan tangan padanya

"Momo!" seru yang lainnya lalu menyerbu Momo.

"Ternyata memang kamu.. Aku sempat bingung saat melihat bola matamu yang berwarna merah dan rambutmu yang pink pucat dan pink gelap setengah kebawah.. Takut salah orang." ucap Shion bernafas lega.

"Sepertinya Momo-san mirip dengan seseorang.." ucap Albedo sambil berpikir

PIP.. PIIIP..

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Albedo bingung.

"Ah.. Connection gear-ku." ucap Momo kemudian mengambil sebuah benda tipis berwarna hitam merah lalu menekan sebuah tombol bergambar bunny. "Ma.. Maaf.. Aku harus pergi.." ucap Momo menyimpan connection gearnya setelah membaca e-mail yang masuk. "Yume.. Welcome home.." ucap Momo menatap Yume, robot buatannya yang pergi bersama rombongan The Elsa lalu memberikan Yume sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Aku kembali, Momo." ucap Yume.

"Yume, bagaimana kalau kamu ikut denganku.. Aku akan memodifmu sedikit." ucap Momo tersenyum.

"Baiklah." ucap Yume yang lalu berlalu pergi dengan Momo.

"Aku rasa dia menahan air matanya." ucap Citrine menatap Momo dan Yume yang sudah semakin menjauh.

"Apa maksudmu, Citrine?" tanya Jr bingung dengan ucapan adik perempuannya ini.

"Bukan apa-apa." ucap Citrine semakin membingungkan Jr.

"Baiklah.. Kita berpisah disini.. Sampai jumpa lagi." ucap Nigredo diikuti anggukan dari yang lain.

"Ayo, Sakura." ajak Juli.

"Ya." ucap Sakura lalu kemudian pergi bersama Juli ke kediaman mereka, setelah sebelumnya melambaikan tangan pada Jr dan adik-adik Jr.

"Baiklah.. Ayo kita pulang!" seru Jr semangat.

"Kemana?" tanya Albedo.

"Tentu saja apartemen kita." ucap Jr nyengir.

"Memangnya kita punya?" tanya Albedo bingung.

"Sudah, ikut saja!" perintah Jr kesal.

"Jr.. Apa kau tidak akan pergi menemui Momo?" tanya Nigredo saat mereka berada di taxi.

"Momo?" tanya Jr seakan lupa siapa itu Momo.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa pada dia.. Diakan yang selalu mencintaimu.." ucap Albedo menggetok kepala abangnya itu.

"Mencintai apanya? Dia hanya aku anggap sebagai adik Sakura yang harus aku lindungi. Sesuai dengan janjiku pada Sakura." ucap Jr santai.

"Kau ini tidak berperasaan ya." ucap Citrine sadis. "Apa kau tidak tau.. Dia mencintaimu.." jelas Citrine.

"Kalian jangan mempermainkanku. Mana mungkin aku akan mencintai Momo. Kaliankan tau kalau aku hanya mencintai Sakura dan Sakura sudah kembali. Jadi.." ucap Jr terhenti berganti dengan senyum tulus yang mengembang dibibirnya.

"Apa sebegitu mudahnya kau melupakan Momo? Apa sebegitu mudahnya kau melupakan perasaan yang sempat tumbuh untuk Momo? Apa kau sudah benar-benar lupa dengan perjuangannya untukmu?" tanya Nigredo naik pitam.

"Sudahlah.. Hentikan pertengkaran bodoh ini.. Anak sebodoh dia gak akan mengerti Nigredo-san, lupakan saja." ucap Albedo pasrah.

"Nanti aku akan pergi ke rumah Momo.. Aku harus berterima kasih padanya karna dia telah mengembalikanku ke dunia ini." ucap Nigredo menerawang keluar jendela.

"Aku ikut." ucap Albedo dan Citrine.

"Terserah kalian saja." ucap Jr. pasrah.

"Chief, apa kita benar-benar akan memakai ini untuk Yume?" tanya Togashi disela-sela kesibukannya.

"Yeah.. Aku sudah merancang ini sejak dulu." ucap Momo tersenyum tulus.

"Baiklah.. Semuanya! Ayo kita bekerja keras demi chief!" seru Togashi semangat diikuti teriakan semangat dari yang lainnya.

"Sepertinya disini sedang sibuk sekali." ucap seorang wanita masuk bersama 3 anaknya.

"Dr. Juli." ucap Miyuki menatap Juli.

"Onee-chan!" seru 2 dari anak Juli memeluk Momo.

"Dami, Juni." ucap Momo kaget dipeluk dadakan oleh kedua adiknya.

"Dami ini kirschwasser, sedangkan Juni 100 series yang juga bermatamorf menjadi manusia." jelas Shion yang tiba-tiba masuk bersama Allen.

"CHIEF!" seru semuanya menghampiri kedua mantan chief mereka.

"Okay-okay.. Kembali bekerja.. Jangan buat chief baru disini marah pada kami karna merusak jam kerja kalian." ucap Shion menatap Momo yang hanya menunduk malu.

"Sepertinya kalian ada projec baru?" tanya Juli menatap Momo.

"Ya.. Kami akan mengembangkan E.S's baru.. serta memperbaiki jaringan network." ucap Momo menjelaskan apa yang tengah timnya kerjakan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami pamit pergi dulu." ucap Juli diikuti Shion dan Allen yang berteriak berjuang lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Momo.. Ini kali pertama kita bertemukan." ucap Sakura mengampiri Momo lalu memeluk Momo hangat. "Ternyata ayah memang benar-benar menepati janjinya padaku." ucap Sakura masih memeluk Momo.

"Yeah." ucap Momo berusaha tersenyum tulus.

"Baiklah.. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu ataupun timmu bekerja.. Sampai jumpa nanti malam dirumah." ucap Sakura lalu berlalu pergi diikuti kedua adiknya yang hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum riang.

"Jangan dipaksakan begitu."

"Ah? Do.. Doctus!" seru Momo kaget.

"Hahahahha.. bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanya Doctus menatap peti Yume.

"Bagus." ucap Momo menatap peti Yume sambil kembali bekerja.

"Ini.. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu." ucap Doctus melemparkan sebuah chip kecil pada Momo.

"Inikan.." ucap Momo kaget menatap chip itu.

"Yeah.. Aku tidak membutuhkannya.. Jadi ambil saja. Aku rasa itu cocok untuk Yume." ucap Doctus lagi.

"Terimakasih Do.. Huh? Doctus?" Momo kemudian hanya tersenyum mengetahui Doctus sudah pergi.

"Itu apa chief?" tanya Miyuki menatap benda yang ada ditangan Momo.

"Kita akan pasang ini juga pada Yume." ucap Momo tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Miyuki.

"Baiklah.. Kalian dengar apa kata chief.. Ayo kita mulai pekerjaan ini." ucap Togashi kembali menyemangati tim Momo.

"Chief... Anda yakin?" tanya Miyuki lagi.

"Ya.. Aku yakin.. Tapi ini masih belum selesai.. Jadi kita sambung besok saja.. Hari ini ayo kita rayakan keberhasilan kita menciptakan connection gear yang sudah sempurna di restoran.. Aku yang teraktir." ucap Momo tersenyum.

"YEAH!" seru semuanya bersemangat.

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul.. Ada beberapa barang yang mau aku ambil di ruanganku." ucap Momo lagi.

"Baiklah.. Kita bertemu di PanPan Restoran, chief." ucap Miyuki yang berlalu pergi bersama dengan tim yang lain.

"Okay." jawab Momo melambaikan tangannya, setelah semuanya pergi Momo membuka peti tidur Yume. "Hah.. Yume.. Aku takut.. Aku tidak mau pulang kerumah.." ucap Momo menyentuh pipi Yume lembut. "Baiklah.. Aku pergi dulu, Yume.. Tidur yang nyenyak.. Sampai jumpa." ucap Momo kemudian menutup kembali peti tidur Yume dan beranjak pergi ke restoran.

"Terima kasih atas teraktirannya, chief! Sampai jumpa besok!" ucap tim Momo yang mulai beranjak pulang setelah acara makan-makan mereka selesai.

"Ya.. Sampai jumpa." ucap Momo sambil melambaikan tangannya. Setelah timnya semakin menjauh Momopun berjalan pulang.

"Aku pulang." ucap Momo begitu ia memasuki rumahnya.

"Ah, Momo.. Kamu belum makankan? Ayo kita makan bersama." ucap Sakura yang menatap Momo yang tengah membuka sepatunya.

"Maaf.. Tadi aku sudah makan diluar bersama teman-teman kerjaku." tolak Momo halus.

"Hee... Kenapa begitu, Momo-chan.." seru seorang laki-laki mengaggetkan Momo.

"Al.. Albedo.." ucap Momo kaget.. "Kenapa kesini?" tanya Momo gugup.

"Kami bertiga ingin berterimakasih padamu.. Berkatmu kami bisa kerbali berkumpul." jelas Nigredo yang muncul dibelakang Albedo.

"Itu bukan masalah besar." ucap Momo sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura-chan, ini boleh aku makan?" terdengar suara bariton khas yang baru diketahui Momo saat di bandara tadi, membuat Momo bingung.

"Jangan Rubedo.. Itu untuk dimakan bersama.. Kalau kamu makan sebanyak itu yang lain ntar gak kebagian." ucap Sakura berusaha menghentikan Jr yang akan memakan (lagi) cake coklat yang dibuat Sakura beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Hahaha.. Tapi aku masih mau." ucap Jr berusaha memakan cake coklat yang ada ditangannya yang bentuknya sudah tidak beraturan.

"Ah.. Jangan makan itu, Rubedo.." keluh Sakura melihat cake coklat yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Kalau kamu yang buat pasti enak." ucap Jr kemudian memakan cake coklat yang ada ditangannya. "Ah, Sakura." seru Jr menunjuk keruang makan.

"Apa? Rubedo!" ucap Sakura begitu Jr menempelkan coklat ke pipi Sakura. "Nigredo-kun." ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba menempelkan krim coklat pada pipi Nigredo.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang bersenang-senang, baiklah. Aku ada dikamar untuk mengerjakan beberapa tugasku." ucap Momo tersenyum lalu melangkah pergi.

"Momo-chan.." ucap Albedo sedih menatap Momo yang berlalu pergi

"Ah, Momo! Kamarmu sudah tidak diatas.. Kamarmu di dekat tangga, sayang." ucap Juli begitu berpapasan dengan Momo di lantai atas.

"Ta.. Tapi.." Momo tidak percaya kamarnya sudah berganti tempat.

"Mommy sudah memindahkan semua barangmu dan semua juga sudah mommy susun." ucap Juli tersenyum.

"Tapi.. aku suka pemandangan di balkon kamarku." ucap Momo..

"Maaf ya, Momo.. Tapi itu dulunya kamar Sakura, jadi mommy sengaja memindahkan kamarmu ke bawah." ucap Juli berusaha meminta pengertian Momo.

"Tidak apa-apa, mommy.. Aku mengerti" ucap Momo tersenyum kemudian menuruni tangga dan pergi ke kamar yang berada di sebelah tangga.

"Kamu gak mandi dulu sayang? Mommy akan siapkan air hangat untukmu." ucap Juli menepuk pundak Momo.

"Tidak usah.. Aku sangat pusing, mommy.. Aku tidur duluan.." ucap Momo lalu berlalu pergi.

"Baiklah.. Segeralah istirahat.. Kalau keadaan makin memburuk panggil mommy, okay." ucap Juli kemudian pergi ke ruang makan.

"Kamar ini memang jauh lebih besar dari pada kamar yang ada di atas.. Tapi pemandangannya tidak sama.." ucap Momo kemudian mengacak-acak kamarnya lalu menata ulang semuanya sesuai keinginannya, sampai ia menyadari ada yang hilang. " Mommy! Mommy lihat boneka bunnyku tidak?" ucap Momo yang tiba-tiba menyerbu ruang makan. Mengagetkan semua orang disana.

"Boneka itu.. Boneka itu kakak letakkan di sudut kamar kakak." ucap Sakura dan saat itu juga Momo berlari pergi untuk mengambil bonekanya.

"Momo, apa tidak ada yang akan kamu ucapkan pada Sakura?" tanya Juli begitu melihat Momo turun sambil memeluk boneka bunny-nya yang sebesar manusia itu.

"Maaf ya, Momo.. Aku tidak tau itu milikmu.." ucap Sakura merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti" ucap Momo lalu berlari pergi.

"Momo.." Nigredo hanya melihat Momo yang kemudian menghilang dibalik tangga.

"Itu.. Boneka bunny dari siapa?" tanya Sakura bingung. Apa lagi melihat tingkah Momo yang seakan marah padanya walaupun tidak terlihat jelas.

"Dariku." ucap Jr tetap meneruskan makannya.

"Ternyata Rubedo perngertian juga pada Momo." ucap Sakura membuat Jr bersemu memerah.

"Saat itu dia berulang tahun.. Jadi aku rasa boneka itu pas untuknya yang masih anak-anak." ucap Jr asal.


	3. Chapter 3

"Momo dimana?" tanya Sakura pada kedua adiknya yang tengah asik menyantap sarapan pagi mereka.

"Momo-nee pagi-pagi sekali sudah pergi ke Vector." jawab Juni kemudian melanjutkan acara sarapannya.

"Lalu kalian berdua mau kemana? Sepertinya rapi sekali." goda Sakura.

"Kami mau ke Vector.. Mulai hari ini kami berdua bekerja disana sebagai bawahan Momo-nee." jelas Dami semangat.

"Oh ya? Wah.. kalian semua sudah dapat pekerjaan ya.. Kalau begitu aku tidak akan kalah." ucap Sakura ikut bersemangat.

"Kalau nee-chan mau, hari ini ada seleksi untuk pemilihan pianis." ucap Juni merebut perhatian Sakura.

"Seleksi untuk apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Untuk orcestra dunia.." lanjut Juni.

"Menarik.. Diaman seleksinya?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Taman kota, jam 2 pm." ucap Juni.

"Baiklah.. Terima kasih untuk infonya Juni." ucap Sakura yang lalu memberikan senyum ramahnya pada Juni dan Dami. "Sebaiknya kalian berangkat sekarang.. Nanti kalian telat." ucap Sakura melihat jam dinding.

"WAH? Celaka!" seru Dami yang lalu berlari ke pintu depan diikuti Juni dibelakangnya.

"KAMI PERGI!" seru Juni dan Dami berbarengan.

"Selamat jalan." ucap Sakura pelan sambil tersenyum menahan tawa melihat kedua adiknya.

"Wah.. Sepi sekali." ucap seseorang yang langsung mengagetkan Sakura.

"Ni.. Nigredo-kun." ucap Sakura masih dalam keadaan agak kaget dan bersemu merah.

"Pagi." sapa Nigredo tersenyum lembut.

"Adaapa pagi-pagi datang kemari Nigredo-kun?" tanya Sakura yang dibarengi dengan sibuk membersihkan meja makan dari remah-remah roti.

"Tidak ada.. Aku sebenarnya mau memberikan sesuatu pada Momo.. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah pergi." ucap Nigredo menunjukkan sebuah koper kecil berwarna hitam.

"Itu apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Chip yang akan dipasangkan pada Yume.. Aku sempat membuatnya dari data-data yang aku dapat selama perjalanan kita di The Elsa." ucap Nigredo jujur.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menemui Momo? Aku rasa dia akan senang." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum dan samar-samar terlihat wajahnya memerah.

"Boleh juga." ucap Nigredo menyetujui pendapat Sakura.

"Baiklah.. Aku ganti baju dulu." ucap Sakura lagi.

"Baiklah.. Aku tunggu di ruang tengah." ucap Nigredo yang berjalan ke ruang tengah.

-10 menit-

"Baiklah.. Ayo kita pergi." ucap Sakura yang menghampiri Nigredo yang sibuk dengan connection gear-nya.

"Hmm.. Okay.. Kamu cantik." puji Nigredo. "Baiklah.. Ayo kita pergi." ucap Nigredo lalu berjalan ke pintu rumah Sakura tanpa ia menyadari bahwa Sakura bersemu merah.

"Ah.. Nigredo-kun.. Tunggu." panggil Sakura yang baru tersadar dari lamunanya.

-Vector-

"Jr-san!" panggil seseorang membuat Jr membalikkan badannya mengikuti sumber suara.

"Adaapa, Momo?" tanya Jr melihat Momo memegang sesuatu dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Ini.. Aku baru menemukan sebuah senjata baru.. Aku rasa ini cocok untukmu." ucap Momo menyerahkan sebuah silinder berisi cairan merah.

"Ini.. Senjata?" tanya Jr bingung.

"Ya.. Aku harap Jr-san berkenan untuk memakainya." ucap Momo tersenyum.

"Tapi bagaimana cara memakainya?" tanya Jr menatap silinder itu bingung.

"Soal itu.. Hmm? Miyuki-san?" ucap Momo melihat seorang gadis melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"CHIEF! sudah saatnya!" panggil Miyuki melambaikan tangannya pada Momo.

"Tunggu dulu, Momo.. Bagaimana cara memakainya?" tanya Jr menahan tangan Momo yang akan berlari pergi.

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan." ucap Momo tersenyum. "Baiklah.. emm.. Bisakah Jr-san melepaskan genggaman tanganmu? Aku harus pergi." ucap Momo menatap Jr sambil tersenyum manis membuat Jr salah tingkah.

"A.. Ma.. Maaf." ucap Jr melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Momo.

"Aku pergi dulu, Jr-san.. Aku harap harimu menyenangkan." ucap Momo tersenyum lalu berlari pergi menghampiri Miyuki.

"Ya." jawab Jr lalu memasukkan silinder tadi ke saku atas blazernya.

-Scientia lab-

"Chief.. Persiapan sudah selesai." ucap Togashi melaporkan pada Momo.

"Tunggu dulu.."

"Nigredo-san.. Sa.. Sakura-san." ucap Momo melihat siapa yang tiba-tiba masuk keruang kerja timnya. Yang tidak kalah mengagetkannya Sakura tengah menggandeng tangan Nigredo.

" Hallo, Momo.. Aku ingin memberikanmu ini." ucap Nigredo memberikan koper hitam yang dipegangnya.

"Ini apa?" tanya Momo menerima koper hitam itu dengan penasaran.

"Chip buatanku.. Itu aku buat berdasarkan data-data dasar yang ada di dalam tubuh Yume." ucap Nigredo.

"Terima kasih Nigredo-san." ucap Momo kemudian memulai kerjanya dengan chip itu. Momo membuka peti tidur Yume lalu memasukkan chip yang diberikan Nigredo tadi melalui dada Yume.

"Data sudah masuk.." lapor salah satu anak buah Momo.

"Baiklah.. Aktifkan Yume." perintah Momo.

"Siap mengaktifkan." ucap Juni.

"Baiklah.. Aku tidak mau mengganggu.. Aku permisi dulu." ucap Nigredo yang pamit undur diri bersama Sakura.

"Doakan aku lulus seleksi pianis nanti siang ya." ucap Sakura sambil memegang kedua tangan Momo berharap Momo mendoakannya.

"Tentu saja." ucap Momo kemudian tersenyum.

"Peti sudah terbuka." ucap Dami yang lalu semua tim yang berada di bawah perintah Momo menatap peti yang perlahan-lahan terbuka.. Walaupun Yume bukan projec yang sepenuhnya dibantu Vector, semuanya antusias melihat bangunnya Yume.

"Selamat pagi, Yume." sapa Momo saat melihat seorang wanita berambut ungu pekat dari puncak kepalanya sampai telinga lalu dari telinga sampai pinggang berwarna biru lembut bergelombang memakai bando berenda putih dan dikiri kanan bando tersebut terdapat mawar hitam dengan bola mata berwarna merah di kiri dan hijau emerland di kanan memakai dress lengan panjang hitam dengan renda-renda berwarna putih di bagian kerah dress, bawah dress serta lengan tangannya, dikakinya melekat sepatu bot hitam selutut dengan tali berwarna pink keluar dari dalam peti tidurnya dan berdiri dihadapan Momo.

"Selamat pagi untukmu juga, Momo." balas Yume.

"Bagaimana persaanmu, Yume?" tanya Momo menatap Yume.

"Aku dalam keadaan max.. Siap untuk melakukan apapun." ucap Yume singkat.

"Kita berhasil!" seru Miyuki senang.

"Momo.. Aku melihat keadaanmu kurang baik.. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Yume yang menatap Momo tajam.

"Huh? Aku baik-baik saja Yume." ucap Momo.

PIP.. PIP..

"Connection gear-ku." ucap Momo bingung lalu mengambil connection gearnya, menekan tombol answer.

"Momo-chan.. Kamu dimana?" tanya seorang pria yang sepertinya tua 1 tahun dari Momo.

"Kato-san?" tanya Momo.

"Jangan bilang kamu lupa soal manggung hari ini." ucap Kato menatap Momo bingung.

"Tentu tidak." ucap Momo tersenyum.

"Aku menunggumu di Lobby.. Lalu.." ucap Kato yang sepertinya mengirim sesuatu pada Momo.

"Ah?" sontak semua kaget karna tiba-tiba sebuah laser tiba-tiba muncul menyelubungi seluruh tubuh chief mereka.

"Terimakasih, Kato.. Pakaian hari ini indah sekali." ucap Momo yang kini pakaiannya telah berganti dengan pakaian yang dikirim Kato lewat transfer sistem.

"Ini memang sudah menjadi tugasku." ucap Kato lalu memutus contacnya Momo.

"Baiklah.. Aku pergi dulu." ucap Momo membungkuk sopan pada semua anggota timnya.

"Berjuanglah, chief! Kami akan nonton consermu!" seru Miyuki semangat.

"Terimakasih. Sampai jumpa besok semuanya.. Ayo Yume." ucap Momo berlalu pergi diikuti Yume dibelakangnya.

-taman kota, 7 pm-

"Kenapa kita kesini, Sakura-nee?" tanya Juni saat mereka entah kenapa diajak Sakura makan malam diluar bersama dengan keluarga anak-anak Dimitri.

"Kata teman Mommy, disini makanannya enak dan katanya akan ada konser besar disini, jadi mommy nyaranin kita makan disini. Sekalian merayakan keberhasilan onee-chan menjadi pianis mulai hari ini." ucap Sakura menghilangkan rasa penasaran Juni. "Ayo, mommy sudah pesan tempat diatas." ajak Sakura.

"Diatas? Berarti posisi kita paling dekat dengan panggung." ucap Dami senang.

"Iya." jawab Nigredo kali ini tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi dimana Momo-nee?" tanya Juni lagi.

"Mommy sudah coba menghubungi Momo. Sepertinya dia ada tugas dan tidak bisa ikut." ucap Sakura jujur.

"Okay." ucap Juni lalu diam, berjalan kearah lift yang akan membawa mereka ke meja makan.

"Ah.. Pas sekali ya.. Acaranya akan dimulai." ucap Albedo saat mendengar musik mulai mengalun.

Oh wild flower,

ah…could you please tell me

why people hurt each other

and fight each other?

Lampupun langsung menerangi satu titik begitu terdengar suara merdu yang datang dari bagian tengah panggung yang perlahan-lahan muncullah seorang gadis manis berambut pink memakai gaun diatas lutut berwarna hitam.

Oh dignified flower,

what can you see from there?

And why can't people

forgive each other?

Kali ini si gadis manis melangkah maju, duduk di kursi yang terbuat dari crystal. Kamerapun menyorot si gadis.

"I.. Itukan.." Jr langsung terkaget begitu melihat wajah si penyanyi.. Wajah wanita yang dia kenal, seorang wanita berambut pink pucat dan pink gelap dibagian bawah rambutnya dengan bola mata berwarna merah.

"Momo?" ucap semuanya kaget

In a summer with much rain

blue was substituted.

Becoming one,

it faintly wavered

in front of me

without saying a word.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah crystal menyelumuti Momo, tidak lama setelah itu, crystal itupun pecah dan Momopun sudah berganti pakaian menjadi kimono berukuran mini berwarna merah berpadu dengan hitam.

What do you feel

towards a dying friend?

How much love can those wordless leaves

convey?

Momopun berjalan kearah jembatan yang sudah sengaja di set.

The summer sun gets clouded,

the wind was swayed by it.

Joining them together,

I will sing

the proof of life

for those nameless ones.

Tepat setelah Momo menyelesaikan bait terakhirnya, sebuah misil melesat menghantam jembatan tidak jauh dari tempat Momo berdiri. Momo yang kaget dan tidak sempat menghindarpun terlempar kebawah jembatan.

"?" Momo yang masih kaget tidak tau harus berbuat apa hanya menatap diam dirinya yang sebentar lagi akan menghantam lantai panggung.

"GNOSIS!" seru Jr langsung melompat kearah panggung yang tidak begitu jauh dari posisi meja makan mereka lengkap dengan pistolnya. Seketika itu juga para pengunjung berlarian menyelamatkan diri mereka.

"Ayo!" ucap Nigredo yang diikuti anggukan dari yang lainnya siap dengan senjata mereka masing-masing, ikut melompat turun.

"Emm.." setelah menunggu lama dan tidak terasa sakit Momopun membuka matanya. "J.. Jr-san." ucap Momo kaget begitu melihat dirinya berada dalam dekapan Jr.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Jr. Belum sempat Momo menjawab Jr sudah membaringkannya dilantai panggung melindungi Sakura. "Sakura-chan.. Kamu baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Jr perhatian.

"Aku.. Baik-baik saja." ucap Sakura masih terlalu kaget.

"Sakura, Citrine, Dami, Juni. Bantu para pengunjung melakukan evakuasi darurat. Nigredo, Albedo. Bantu aku menyerang. Momo.. Menjauhlah dari pertarungan, karna kami butuh ruang gerak yang luas." perintah Jr. "Momo! Mau kemana! Kembali kesini dan ikut evakuasi!" toa Jr saat melihat Momo malah berlari kearah Yume yang terlihat sedikit kewalahan menangani gnosis yang muncul dari balik panggung.

"Jr!" seru Nigredo langsung melepaskan beberapa tembakan melalui twin gun-nya kearah gnosis yang akan menyerang Jr dari belakang.

"Yume.. Hilbert Effect!" seru Momo.

"This is checkmate!" seru Yume yang saat itu juga mawar hitam di bandonya bersinar dan dalam sekejap mata seluruh gnosis yang ada di seluruh tempat itu lenyap.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Momo menatap Yume setelah Hilbert Effect perlahan-lahan menghilang.

"Ya.." ucap Yume lagi.

"Baiklah.. Sebaiknya kita bergabung dengan mereka. Kita harus selamatkan orang-orang yang ada disini." ucap Momo yang lalu ditanggapi sebuah anggukan dari Yume dan langsung berlari kearah Jr beserta adik-adiknya yang masih kelelahan.

"AH? MOMO! Awas!" seru Yume berusaha menghampiri Momo saat melihat seekor gnosis akan menembakkan pelurunya kearah Momo.

"Ah?" Momo yang kaget hanya membatu.

"MOMO!"seru Jr langsung berlari kearah Momo lalu memeluknya


	4. Chapter 4

PRANG!

"Huh?" Jr yang perlahan membuka matanya kaget begitu melihat dirinya dan Momo mengambang disebuah ruangan serba putih dengan beberapa tulisan yang tidak dimengerti membentuk lingkaran dengan mereka ditengahnya.

"J.. Jr.." Momo yang melihat sekelilingnya mulai mengerti.

"Akh!" rintih Jr saat tangan kanannya terikan sebuah crystal halus berwarna biru dengan kuat, detik berikutnya crystal halus itu menghilang dan sebuah tanda aneh muncul di punggung tangannya.

"Jr.. Gunakanlah aku.." ucap Momo membuat Jr bingung.

"Menggunakan... mu?" tanya Jr memastikan dia tidak salah dengar.

"Iya.. Gunakanlah aku." ucap Momo menutup matanya, lalu sebuah sinar berwarna biru muncul di tengah dada Momo.

"Ambillah .. Jr.. Kali ini.." terdengar suara seorang perempuan yang sepertinya dikenal Jr.

"S.. Siapa?" ucap Jr dalam hati bingung begitu melihat siluet seorang gadis manis.

"Kekuatan ini." ucap gadis itu lagi. "Kekuatan yang lahir dari hatimu.. Kekuatan yang sudah lama terpendam didalam dirimu. Ambillah, agar dapat menjadi nyata dan berguna untukmu.. dan sekelilingmu." lanjut gadis itu seiring dengan ingatan-ingatan kelam di masa lalu Jr yang berputar-putar dikepalannya. Lalu terlihat lagi seorang gadis manis ditengah-tengah turunnya salju, dia tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya dirinya sangat terlihat rapuh.

"..." mata Jr tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tajam ia dan Momopun telah kembali ketempat pertempuran, tangan kanannya ia rentangkan lalu diarahkannya tangannya kearah cahaya yang muncul dari tengah-tengah dada Momo, seperti mengambil sesuatu dari dalam cahaya itu.

"Ah?" Momo yang matanya terpejam merasa kesakitan saat Jr mengeluarkan tangannya dan saat itu juga crystal-crystal halus berwarna biru tadi menyelumuti seluruh tangan Jr yang lalu berubah menjadi batu-batu crystal berwarna biru seiring semakin Jr menarik tangannya keluar, sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan tubuh Momo agar tidar terjatuh. Setelah ditarik sempurna, Jr pun mengangkat tangan kanannya keudara dan saat itu juga crystal tadi dengan cepat hancur dan memperlihatkan sebuah pedang yang besar yang tengah dipegang oleh Jr. Lalu sebuah cahayapun menembak keangkasa seakan membelah langit dengan sangat terang.

"A.. Apa.. itu.." ucap Albedo kaget melihat Jr.

"..." Momo yang terduduk tidak jauh dari Jr yang sepertinya pingsan disinari cahaya yang muncul ditempat ia duduk.

"A.. Apa.. ini.." pikir Jr dalam hati saat menyadari dirinya tengah menggenggam sebuah pedang besar yang juga bisa diubah sesuai kebutuhan dan keinginan sipemakai menjadi pistol atau bow. "AH?" Jr yang kaget saat melihat gnosis menembakkan misilnya kearahnya langsung mengarahkan pedang itu sambil menutup matanya. Seketika itu juga misil-misil tadi tartahan dan berbelok arah lalu meledak dibelakang Jr.

"Awas!" seru Nigredo begitu melihat gnosis yang tadi menembakkan misilnya menyerang Jr.

"HIAH!" Jr pun berlari kearah gnosis itu lalu menebas gnosis itu hingga mati hanya dengan satu kali tebasan. "A.. Apa yang.." Jr masih terkaget dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Saat itupula ia langsung melihat kebelakangnya dan terlihat Momo yang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. "MOMO! Hei! Bertahanlah!" seru Jr panik yang langsung berlari kearah Momo, menancapkan pedang tadi tidak jauh dari Momo lalu memeluk Momo yang ditengah-tengah dadanya masih mengeluarkan cahaya yang sama dengan cahaya yang sebelumnya. "Momo." ucap Jr semakin panik, tiba-tiba saja pedang yang tadi Jr tancapkan ketanah bercahaya dan berubah menjadi crystal-crystal halus berwarna biru yang kemudian dengan perlahan masuk kedalam cahaya yang ada di dada Momo. "Apa.. Yang baru saja terjadi." ucap Jr masih bingung dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan

"Momo!" seru Sakura yang berlari kearah Jr diikuti Dami, Juni, dan Yume, serta Citrine. "Momo.." ucap Sakura yang kemudian memegang tangan Momo.

"Momo berada dalam keadaan sangat letih.. Dia sangat butuh pemulihan tenaga." ucap Yume yang menatap Momo tenang.

"Jr.." panggil Albedo membuyarkan lamunan panjang Jr.

"Ya?" tanya Jr.

"Ayo kita kembali.. Gnosis sudah mundur.. Lalu.. Momo kelihatannya belum akan sadarkan diri, sebaiknya kita antar dia dan Sakura serta Dami dan Juni pulang." saran Nigredo.

"Ya.. Aku tau." ucap Jr lalu menggendong Momo ala putri salju.

-Kediaman Mizrahi-

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Juli begitu melihat anak-anaknya pulang.

"Kami baik-baik saja mommy." ucap Sakura yang dipeluk Juli.

"Tapi Momo-nee.." Dami menatap Momo yang masih pingsan yang berada dalam gendongan Jr.

"Ah.. Jr.. Ayo aku antarkan kekamar Momo." ucap Juli lalu menuntun Jr kekamar Momo.

"Juli-san.." ucap Citrine melihat Juli yang tengah duduk diam diruang tengahnya sambil meminum teh yang ia suguhkan pada semua orang yang ada disana.

"Ya, adaapa, Citrine?" tanya Juli tersenyum lembut.

"Begini.. Apa.." ucapan Citrine langsung dipotong Albedo dengan cepat.

"Sejak kapan Momo-chan menjadi penyanyi?" tanya Albedo mengagetkan semuanya.

"So.. Soal itu.. Yang tau sejak kapan hanya orang-orang vector." ucap Juli kaget. "Bukankah aku ikut penerbangan mencari Lost Jarusalam bersama kalian." ingat Juli lagi.

"Benar juga." ucap Albedo kemudian mengangguk.

BRAK!

"Ah?" semua yang kaget mendengar bunyi keras yang berasal dari kamar Momopun langsung menyerbu kamar Momo.

"Adaapa?" tanya Jr yang pertama kali membuka pintu.

"MOMO!" seru Nigredo langsung berlari kearah Momo yang tergelatak tidak jauh dari pintu geser yang menghubungkan ketaman. "Yume, apa yang terjadi? Apa kamu bisa mendeteksinya?" tanya Nigredo yang telah mengangkat Momo lalu meletakkannya di atas kasur.

"Dia kelelahan.. Besok keadaannya pasti sudah akan membaik." ucap Yume yang menatap Momo.

"Baiklah.. Kalian pulanglah.. Sakura, Dami, Juni.. Tidurlah.. Besok kalian bekerjakan." saran Juli menatap wajah lega yang lelah dari muka semua yang yang ada disana.

"Baiklah, Juli-san.. Kami pulang dulu." ucap Citrine pamit pulang diikuti Jr, Nigredo, dan Albedo.

-Vector, 2 pm-

"Chief.. Anda dipanggil kebandara." ucap Miyuki.

"Bandara?" tanya Momo yang tengah sibuk dengan kertasnya.

"Iya" ucap Miyuki mengangguk.

"Baiklah.. Ayo, Yume." ucap Momo yang lalu meletakkan kertasnya. "Kenapa Miyuki-san gak ikut? Kita bisa sekalian makan siang sehabis dari sana." ajak Momo lalu langsung disetujui oleh Miyuki.

-Bandara-

"Momo!" panggil seseorang sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Momo? Itukan Momo!" seru orang-orang yang ada disana langsung menyerbu Momo.

"Hee? Ahahahaha.. Aku baik-baik saja.." ucap Momo menjawab beberapa pertanyaan fans yang tengah mengelilinginya.

"Maaf, tapi kami punya urusan yang harus segera diselesaikan." ucap Yume langsung membawa Momo menjauh.

"Kesini!" seru orang tadi melambaikkan tangannya pada jalur masuk yang terhubung dengan The Elsa.

"Hah..." Miyuki langsung menghela nafasnya begitu berhasil kabur dari kejaran para fans chiefnya itu.

"Maaf ya.. Jadi merepotkan kalian semua." ucap Momo langsung membungkuk meminta maaf dihadapan orang-orang yang telah berkumpul disitu.

"Tidak masalah." ucap Albedo. "Momo-chankan sangat disayangi dan dicintai." ucap Albedo langsung memeluk Momo.

"Hey!" hardik Citrine yang langsung menjewer Albedo memaksa Albedo melepaskan pelukannya pada Momo.

"Ayo, semuanya sudah menunggu di ruang rapat." ucap Shion lalu berjalan kearah ruangan yang terletak disebelah ruang makan bersama dengan yang lainnya.

"Langsung saja.. Rapat kali ini tentang keberangkatan nanti malam untuk kembali mencari Lost Jarusalam. Kalian tidak akan diperbolehkan kembali sebelum menemukan Lost Jarusalam, kecuali keadaan darurat demi keberhasilan misi. Tim The Elsa, kalian sudah siapkan?" tanya Helmer mentapa bergantian para crew The Elsa.

"Kapan saja kami siap." ucap Metthews sambil tersenyum percaya diri.

"Lalu.. Kenapa aku di panggil kesini?" tanya Momo menatap semua orang disana.

"Momo? Kamu gak ingat apa-apa?" tanya Nigredo menatap gadis manis itu.

"Ingat apa?" tanya Momo yang sepertinya masih belum mengerti.

"Kamukan bagian dari grup ini.." ucap Shion tersenyum.

"Bagian? Tapi.." Momo kemudian menatap Yume yang berdiri disebelah tempat duduknya.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau, tidak masalah.." ucap Jr yang bersandar di dinding dekat pintu. "Perjalanan ini akan tetap berjalan dengan atau tanpa dirimu." ucap Jr lagi.

"Kalau begitu.. Maaf.. Aku tidak akan ikut. Aku permisi dulu.. Ada proyek yang harus aku selesaikan secepatnya." ucap Momo berlalu pergi diikuti Yume dibelakangnya.

"Jr." ucap Nigredo menatap Jr marah yang detik berikutnya berlari keluar ruangan mengejar Momo. "Momo! Tunggu!" teriak Nigredo memegang pergelangan tangan Momo tepat sebelum Momo akan keluar dari The Elsa.

"Ya?" tanya Momo bingung melihat Nigredo yang kelelahan berlari dan memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Kalau kamu gak mau juga tidak apa-apa, Momo.. Tapi kalau boleh jujur.. Kami butuh kemampuanmu." ucap Nigredo menatap Momo.

"Kemampuan?" tanya Momo sekali lagi menatap Nigredo polos.

"Ya.. Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Nigredo. "Terlebih aku sangat butuh.. Kamu.." ucap Nigredo yang mukanya sudah memerah dengan suara pelan.

"Huh? Tadi Nigredo-san bilang apa?" tanya Momo yang tidak mendengar ucapan Nigredo dengan jelas.

"Bu.. Bukan apa-apa.. Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Nigredo lagi.

"Nanti malam.. Kita berkumpul dimana?" tanya Momo membuat Nigredo tersenyum senang.

"Nanti aku akan jemput kamu." ucap Nigredo.

"Kalau begitu, Nigredo-san butuh ini." ucap Momo memberikan sebuah kartu nama.

"Apartement?" tanya Nigredo bingung menatap alamat yang tertera di kartu nama itu.

"Iya.. Aku pindah ke apartement tadi pagi." ucap Momo tersenyum.

"Kenapa.. Pindah?" tanya Nigredo bingung.

"Hmm.. Akan sangat mengganggu Sakura-nee, Dami-chan, dan Juni-chan kalau aku melakukan pertemuan kerja disaat mereka sedang butuh istirahat dirumah.. Jadi aku putuskan mulai sekarang untuk pindah ke apartement." ucap Momo menjelaskan. " Lalu.. Ini." ucap Momo memberikan sebuah kartu. "Itu kunci cadangan apartementku.. Nanti aku akan pulang agak terlambat.. Jadi masuk saja ke apartementku.. Yume ada di apartement kok.." ucap Momo sambil menatap Yume.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Nanti jam 7 aku jemput kamu." ucap Nigredo lalu menyimpan kartu nama beserta kunci cadangan apartement Momo disaku bajunya.

"Lalu.. Kapan kamu akan melepaskan tangan Momo?" tanya Yume mengingatkan Nigredo.

"Ups.. Maaf.. Maaf.." ucap Nigredo yang langsung dengan cepat menarik tangannya.

"Baiklah.. Kalau begitu.. Aku permisi dulu." Ucap Momo tersenyum lalu berlalu pergi diikuti Yume. Detik berikutnya yang terdengar adalah teriakan-teriakan histeris dari para pengunjung bandara yang akan pergi atau yang baru saja sampai begitu melihat Momo.

"Owh? Sa.. Sakura.. Kenapa berdiri disini?" tanya Nigredo yang kaget karna melihat Sakura yang bersembunyi di balik dinding dekat lift.

"Maaf.. Aku mencari antingku.. Sepertinya terjatuh disekitar sini." ucap Sakura yang sibuk mencari anting-antingnya.

"Loh.. Kalian berdua? Kaliang sedang apa?" tanya Jr melihat adik dan orang yang disukainya tengah sibuk mencari sesuatu dilantai The Elsa.

"Anting-anting milik Sakura terlepas, aku membantunya mencari." jelas Nigredo masih sibuk mencari-cari.

"Tapi.. Nating-antingmukan tidak hilang, Sakura.. Kamu masih memakainya sepasang kok." ucap Jr memperhatikan kedua telingan Sakura.

"Huh? Bukan.. Bukan.. Anting-anting yang aku itu pemberian Momo tadi pagi.. Jadi.." Sakura masih sibuk merangkak mencari anting-antingnya dibantu Nigredo yang mencari dengan alat pendeteksi logam buatannya yang berbentuk seperti gelang.

"Ah.. Apa yang ini?" tanya Nigredo memberikan serpihan batu berwarna biru.

"Ah.. Iya." ucap Sakura menerima serpihan itu lalu membawanya pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Nigredo.

"Jangan terlalu dekat begitu." ucap Jr menatap Nigredo kesal.

"Huh? Tenang saja.. Aku tidak tertarik dengan dia." ucap Nigredo sambil berlalu keluar dari The Elsa.

"Nanti.. Kita berkumpul jam 8 di depan bandara. Jangan terlambat." toa Jr mengingatkan yang hanya dikode dengan lambaian tangan dari Nigredo.

"Aku tidak tertarik karna aku lebih menyukai pink." ucap Nigredo dengan suara kecil sambil tersenyum.

-Apartement Momo, jam 7-

BIB...

"Permisi.." ucap Nigredo begitu memasuki apartement Momo. "Yume?" Nigredo mencoba memanggil robot yang tinggal dirumah itu sambil teru berjalan memasuki ruangan tengah apartement itu. "Yu... Aa.." Nigredo yang bernit memanggil lagi nama robot itu terdiam begitu melihat gadis yang ia taksir tengah tertidur disofa ruang TV dengan connection gear yang terletak diatas tubunya.

"Own.. Nigredo.." ucap Yume yang datang dari arah kamarnya sambil membawa koper ditangannya.

"Itu.. Pakaianmu?" tanya Nigredo menunjuk koper yang diletakkan Yume disebelah beberapa koper lainnya

"Momo yang membuatnya.. Aku tidak bisa menolak untuk memakainya." ucap Yume datar. "Aku akan membangunkan Momo." ucap Yume bersiap membangunkan Yume.

"Tidak usah.. Dia terlihat sangat lelah." ucap Nigredo.

"Lalu bagaimana? Mau menggendongnya?" tanya Yume datar.

"Iya." jawab Nigredo polos.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku menaikkan koper-koper ini ke troli." ucap Yume yang lalu menekan sebuah tombol didekat pintu masuk, tidak lama kemudia sebuat troli besar sudah berada di depan pintu apartement.

"Ah, Yume.. biar aku saja yang mengangkatnya.." saran Nigredo yang menghentikan langkah Yume untuk mengangkat koper-kopernya dan koper-koper Momo.

"Lalu aku akan melakukan apa?" tanya Yume bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu memastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal?" saran Nigredo yang sudah mulai mengangkat koper-koper itu naik ke troli.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." ucap Yume yang lalu melangkah masuk ke kamarnya lalu ke kamar Momo memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal.

"Bagaimana, Yume?" tanya Nigredo yang telah selesai mengakat koper ke troli dan sudah mengatur troli itu untuk pergi kelantai dasar tempat mobilnya ia parkirkan.

"Tidak ada yang tertinggal.. Kita bisa pergi sekarang." ucap Yume berjalan kedepan pintu lalu menatap Nigredo lalu berganti menatap Momo yang masih tertidur.

"Ya.. Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang kalau tidak mau terlambat dan mendengar omelan Jr." ucap Nigredo lalu menggendong Momo ala Bridal style pergi ketempat mobilnya diparkirkan.

"Jr dan yang lainnya menunggu kita dimana?" tanya Yume saat mereka tengah diperjalanan bertanya pada Nigredo yang tengah sibuk mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Di depan bandara." ucap Nigredo yang masih sibuk mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Eng... A... Ah?" tiba-tiba gadis yang sedari tadi tidur di bangku belakang terlonjak kaget karna dia tidak terbangun ditempat ia tertidur tadi.

"Selamat malam, Momo.. Bagaimana tidurmu? Maaf aku tidak membangunkanmu" tanya Yume yang menatap kebelakang kursinya.

"Selamat malam juga, Yume.. Tidurku nyenyak.. Tapi kenapa kamu tidak membangunkanku?" tanya Momo bingung.

"Nigredo bersikeras untuk tidak membangunkanmu dan lebih memilih menggendongmu." jelas Yume.

"Aa.. Ma.. Maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu, Nigredo-san." ucap Momo merasa tidak enak karna sudah merepotkan Nigredo akibat tertidur saat menunggu kedatangan Nigredo.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu.. Kamu pasti sangat lelahkan." ucap Nigredo sambil melihat kaca spion tengahnya agar dapat melihat Momo yang duduk dibelakng.

"Terima kasih banyak, Nigredo-san." ucap Momo yang sekali lagi berterimakasih banyak pada Nigredo yang hanya di balas dengan senyuman oleh Nigredo.

"Yak.. Kita sampai." ucap Nigredo begitu mobilnya berhenti di parkiran bandara tepat disebelah sebuah mobil hitam dengan garis naga merah beserta beberapa kendaraan lainnya diparkiran VIP.

"Kau terlambat, Nigredo." ucap Jr menatap Nigredo yang turun dari mobilnya bersamaan dengan Yume dan Momo.

"Maaf, maaf.. tapi sepertinya masih ada yang belum datang." ucap Nigredo melihat orang-orang yang telah berkumpul disana.

"Ya.. Shion, KOS-MOS dan Allen belum datang. Sepertinya Allen mengacau lagi." ucap Jr sambil bersandar disamping mobilnya.

"Lalu.. Semenjak kapan.. Kendaraan pribadi kami ada disini?" tanya Miyuki yang melihat jejeran kendaraan yang menyita perhatian banyak orang.

"Untuk antisipasi hal-hal aneh." jelas Shion yang baru saja turun dari mobil mininya.

"Apa ini akan muat di The Elsa?" tanya Albedo bingung.

"So.. Soal itu jangan khawatir, Momo-nee sudah mendisain baru The Elsa menjadi lebih besar dan luas." ucap Juni yang berdiri disebelah Sakura.

"Oh iya.. Sebelum aku lupa." ucap Momo lalu menatap Yume dan detik berikutnya Yume beralih kebagasi mobil Nigredo mengambil sebuah koper yang cukup besar dan menyerahkannya pada Momo. "Emmm.." Momo mulai sibuk sendiri dengan kode yang harus ia masukkan ke kopernya agar koper itu bisa terbuka.

"Isinya apa?" tanya Ziggy melihat Momo.

"Ini.. Aku akan memberikan connection gear yang baru pada kalian semua." ucap Momo yang kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak tembus pandang membagikannya pada setiap seorang. "Aku mendisain connection gear ini sesuai dengan kebutuhan yang berbeda-beda. Jadi ada beberapa connection yang special." jelas Momo setelah semuanya kebagian.

"Special?" tanya Shion bingung.

"Iya.. Bukan berarti yang lainnya tidak punya keistimewaan. Keistimewaan itu disesuainkan dengan kebutuhan setiap orangnya." jelas Momo.

"Lalu.. Apa Specialnya?" tanya Jr mengulang pertanyaan Shion.

"Milik Jr-san sudah aku tambahkan alat komunikasi luas agar bisa berkomunikasi dan menyadap seluruh jaringan yang diinginkan. Lalu connection gear milik Jr-san bisa memanggil E.S." jelas Momo.

"Aku berpasangan dengan siapa dalam mengendalikan E.S? Karna chaos sudah.." Jr hanya menatap connection gearnya.

"Sudah aku sesuaikan.. E.S milik Jr-san hanya akan bisa dikendalikan oleh Jr-san sendiri dan dibantu Sakura-nee." ucap Momo yang tanpa disadari telah membuat Jr senang.

"Bagaimana dengan milikku?" tanya Shion.

"Lebih baik soal itu nanti saja dijelaskan. Atau bertanya pada Momo masing-masing saja." ucap Ziggy.

"Sebutkan saja siapa yang bisa memanggil E.S beserta pasangannya." saran Jr.

"Baiklah.. Jr-san dengan Sakura-nee yang memanggil Jr-san, Nigredo san dengan Juni-chan yang memanggil Nigredo-san, Albedo-san dengan Dami-chan yang memanggil Albedo-san, Shion-san dengan Miyuki-san yang memanggil Shion-san, KOS-MOS-san dengan T-elos-san yang memanggil KOS-MOS-san, Ziggy-san dengan Allen-san yang memanggil Ziggy-san, lalu yang terakhir aku dan Yume yang memanggil aku. Yang menggerakkan E.S hanya yang bisa memanggil" jelas Momo panjang lebar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hey, kapten.. Kalian ada dimana?" tanya Jr lewat connection gear barunya.

"Kami sudah akan mendarat, little master." balas Metthiews dari atas The Elsa.

"Baiklah." ucap Jr lalu memutus komunikasinya. "Berikan kunci kendaraan kalian." ucap Jr yang kemudian meletakkan sebuah kotak diatas mobilnya lalu memasukkan kunci mobilnya kedalam kotak itu diikuti yang lainnya. "Baiklah.. Serahkan kendaraan pada para staf The Elsa. Ayo ikuti aku." ucap Jr yang kemudian menyerahkan kotak tadi pada salah satu staf The Elsa, kemudian berjalan kedalam bandara.

"?" Nigredo hanya terdiam ditempatnya dengan keadaan ketakutan.

"Huh? Ah? Nigredo-san." panggil Momo yang melihat Nigredo tidak bergerak lalu menghampiri Nigredo. "Nigredo-san.. Nigredo-san..." panggil Momo sambil mengguncang-guncang pelan tubuh Nigredo. "Nigredo-san!" panggil Momo lebih keras yang mulai panik.

"Ah? M.. Momo?"ucap Nigredo yang mulai tersadar langsung memeluk Momo erat.

"A.. Adaapa, Nigredo-san?" tanya Momo kaget bercampur bingung, Nigredo hanya menggeleng sambil tetap memeluk Momo.

"Momo..." Nigredopun melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Momo serius.

"Ya?" tanya Momo bingung.

"Ini.. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, benda ini akan langsung bereaksi dengan kalung yang aku pakai.. Jadi jangan pernah melepaskan benda ini apapun yang terjadi." ucap Nigredo memasangkan sebuah kalung berbentuk pedang yang terbuat dari kaca.

"Baiklah.. Tapi tadi apa yang terjadi?" tanya Momo menatap Nigredo dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Sepertinya aku mulai tau apa kemampuan specialku." ucap Nigredo.

"Kemampuan special?" tanya Momo bingung.

"Iya.. Ah? Kita terlalu lama disini." ucap Nigredo yang melihat jam tangannya langsung menggandengan tangan Momo berlari kasuk ke bandara.

"Kalian darimana saja?" tanya Jr menatap Nigredo dan Momo yang masih kelelahan akibat berlari menuju The Elsa.

"Momo-chan.." Albedo langsung memeluk Momo.

"A.. Adaapa, Albedo-san?" tanya Momo kaget.

"Jr.. Jr bilang dia akan meninggalkan kalian, lalu aku akan sendirian." ucap Albedo mulai menangis.

"Hey! Kau ini sudah 17 tahun! Masih saja menangis, dasar cengen!" hardik Jr.

"Biarkan saja! Kau sendiri sudah 17 tahun juga masih berteriak kegirangan mendapat pistol terbaru!" ejek Albedo masih memeluk Momo.

"Biarkan saja! Kau juga! Sudah 17 masih saja bertindak seenaknya!" hardik Jr pada Nigredo.

"Kenapa aku juga?" tanya Nigredo yang dikepalanya sudah muncul siku-siku kekesalan.

"Su.. Sudah-sudah." ucap Momo berusaha melerai perkelahian mulut itu.

"Hey, ayo semuanya ke... Aaa... Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Miyuki menatap aneh 3 anak Yuriev yang sedang berkelahi hebat.

"Sudah.. Biarkan saja mereka.. Ayo Momo." ucap Yume menarik tangan Momo pergi dari tempat perkelahian itu diikuti Miyuki.

"Jadi kita akan kemana du... Aaaa... apa yang terjadi pada kalian bertiga?" tanya Mettiews yang melihat ke-3 Yuriev itu masuk ke kokpit dalam keadaan berantakan.

"Jangan menatapku begitu." ucap Jr kesal. "Kita ke... Maju terus sampai bertemu tempat yang mencurigakan." ucap Jr santai.

"Little Master! Apa maksud anda jalan terus sampai menemukan tempat yang mencurigakan?" hardik Mary yang langsung menjitak kepala Jr.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kita tidak tau arah yang harus diambil." ucap Jr sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang kesakitan.

"Little Master.. Lihat." ucap Tony begitu melihat sebuah planet.

"Kita mendarat disana!" perintah Jr.

"Jangan seenaknya mendarat, Little Master!" hardik Mary lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mary.. Tony, kita mendarat disana." ucap Nigredo.

"Aye sir!" ucap Tony yang mengarahkan The Elsa ke planet itu.

"I.. Ini.. Adaapa dengan planet ini?" ucap Albedo begitu mereka mendarat dan melihat sebuah kota yang hancur seperti habis perang.

"Shelley, apa disini ada penduduk?" tanya Nigredo yang melihat Shelley tengah sibuk mengetik sesuatu di monitornya.

"Ada." jawab Shellry yang telah selesai men-scan kota itu.

"Baiklah.. Kita turun." ucap Jr.

"Aaa? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Juni begitu merasakan ada yang menabraknya.

"Humph!" anak kecil itu langsung berdiri dan berlari pergi.

"Ah? Tunggu!" ucap Momo yang langsung mengejar anak kecil itu.

"Kalian teruskan saja.. Kita berkomunikasi dengan connection gear, aku akan mengejar Momo." ucap yume yang lalu berlari mengejar Momo.

"Well.. Kalau kalian menemukan sesuatu langsung lakukan contac, ok?" ucap Jr yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dari yang lain.


End file.
